Example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a memory device, an electronic device including the same, and an operating method of the electronic device, and more particularly, relate to a memory device communicating with a system on chip through at least two channels, an electronic device including the same, and an operating method of the electronic device.
An application processor (AP) may be implemented in the form of a system on chip (hereinafter referred to as a “SoC”). The SoC may be one chip in which various systems are integrated. Since various systems are integrated in the SoC, the SoC may be used in an application in which the number of chips to be mounted is limited. The SoC may include an internal memory (e.g., a static random access memory (SRAM)) or may communicate with an external memory device (e.g., a dynamic random access memory (DRAM)), the capacity of which is greater than a capacity of the internal memory. Unlike the internal memory of the SoC, a kind of the external memory device communicating with the SoC may be varied.
The number of processing units to be included in the SoC may increase as functions that the SoC supports become more varied. In the case where the SoC and various kinds of memory devices are connected for a plurality of processing units, the size and costs of the electronic device may increase. Accordingly, there is a need to connect the SoC and a memory device with a small size and low costs.